icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hjpforeverlastingx8
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Freddie Benson/@comment-7creddie5-20101216030551/@comment-MaryanHPotterFan98-20101218200105 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 20:01, December 18, 2010 HARRY POTTER FTW!!! :) ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ i LOVE HP!!!!! NeveisCheese☼ 19:42, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! XD Hi! I'm Creddie4444! And I must say, we have a lot in common (except the Creddie/Seddie thing. Well, almost)! I love Harry Potter! Hey, have you watched HP7 (the Deathy Hallows)? It was my favorite HP movie. What's yours? I really hope we could make good friends! See ya! Creddie4444 05:51, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey! We have a lot in common! We're both Seddiers, love Harry Potter, and are in the same age range. ( I'm not giving out my exact age, though.) Leave a message on my talk page anytime! Seddiegirl98 02:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Thank you for being so gracious :) I just read your comments on the Creddie page, and although I'm actually a neutral shipper, I was still grateful for how gracious you are being about iOMG. Having seen those promos, I can understand why you folks are so excited, and I'm happy for you. I would've totally understood if you just wanted to spend the entire evening celebrating it, and I think it was very generous of you to take the time to urge the Creddie shippers not to give up on their ship. For my own part ... Truth be told, I didn't think I would care about shipping on iCarly anymore, but even I felt a huge rush when I listened to Freddie's speech to Sam. It was beautiful. I honestly couldn't have imagined the two of them sharing a moment like that outside of fan fiction stories. I'm looking forward to the episode myself, and even as a neutral shipper, I would really enjoy seeing Sam and Freddie get together by series' end. One thing of personal interest to me : I noticed that you told the Creddie shippers not to give up because Seddie might happen, and then Creddie could happen afterward. I was wondering if that meant that you weren't one of the people who were apparently angry and offended when first Lotstar, and then I, suggested that possibility to the Creddiers. A couple of people, at least, thought it was "hating on the other ship" (meaning Seddie), and one Creddie shipper said he was embarrassed to be in league with the people making such suggestions (meaning Lotstar and myself, and perhaps other people as well). Please believe me, I really wasn't trying to put down the Seddie relationship, or Seddiers, when I made that suggestion to the Creddiers. I just didn't want them to give up hope, and I was looking for ''any ''way possible to convince them to keep their hopes alive. I really never meant that I was actually hoping for Sam and Freddie to become a couple and then break up. I realize that you and I have only interacted with each other a few times on the message forums, but I have read a lot of your posts, and have developed a great respect for what you've contributed to this website. And I was very much hoping that you, at least, wouldn't walk away from this believing that I was trying to hurt your ship. Anyway, congratulations on what looks like a great episode for your ship, and I really hope it all works out the way you want. Take care now. :) - Lindsay (Lady Magique) Lady Magique 03:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creddie 1.0 I already contacted the wikia staff and asked them if they could do something about this one. If they can't, I'm out of ideas. Mak23686 06:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a seddier too!!!!! but i also think seddiers and creddiers shouldn't fight about what will happen (unless its for fun) oh and I'm OBSESSED with Harry Potter too!! I have a Harry Potter calendar, and posters on my room! sammi143 22:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Sammi143 Hey Maryan! :) Just checking if you're online right now or will be soon, since we're planning on starting the RPG sometime today. If you can't go online today, let me know as soon as possible so we can move the date or find a replacement for today. Thanks and hope you'll be there (but if you can't, I understand.)! :) ILive4Seddie 20:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) New RPG time! :) Since it was too late for people in different time zones, the start time of the RPG is now 10:00 AM Pacific time. To see what time you come online, check http://www.timezoneconverter.com/cgi-bin/tzc.tzc. :) Hope you can come tomorrow! Message back ASAP if there's any problems with the time. ILive4Seddie 21:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep, tomorrow! Yay!! :D Can't wait! :) Also check out my other blog to discuss how your character will fit in with the scenario (Missy coming back and liking Brad for some suspicious reason; Spencer running out of ideas for his art and doing bizarre things). You're a main character so I don't think it would be too hard to fit yourself into the scenes, so yeah :) Thanks again for the quick reply and talk to ya tomorrow! ILive4Seddie 22:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I also love Harry Potter. hi hello hi do you know if its true that ilose my mind is a real episode I'm sorry. OMG, I'm so sorry about your aunt! I wish you the best of luck. That must be really hard for you to have a family member die! You know you can talk to me whenever. And I hope you make the soccer team. I've never really liked soccer, but I hope you make it. You're probably really good! Wow, that's stupid! The coach should have let you play, even if you were in 7th grade! Well, don't worry. There's always next year, I guess. Anyways, I was on a three-day trip this week to this camp, and I guess it was alright, except it was burning hot the whole time. I got water all in my sneakers, and we had to take a six-mile hike. Ugh! And, there was a dance on the last night, which I was looking forward to, but it turned out that we just played a bunch of games instead of actual dancing. :/ So, that's all I pretty much did this week. XD Seddiegirl98 23:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Just changed my profile pic to my favorite character in Harry Potter! Lol! The games were okay, I guess, but I just wanted to dance! Are you excited for HP 7 Part 2? I'm going on vacation when it is released, and I'm really angry! I'm dying to see this movie! Ugh! But, I'm also kinda scared I'm gonna cry, like I did in the books when Snape died. I probably will and embarrass myself, like always. Lol! I just read the book Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson. Have you read it? It was really good! Seddiegirl98 02:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 You are in our prayers. Hello. We were very sorry to hear about your aunt. We lost our mother a few years ago, so we understand what you must be going through. Your entire family will be in our prayers. Best wishes, Lindsay, Katie, and Anthony (Lady Magique, Serene Girl, and Phenglei Kai) Lady Magique 05:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC)